


The Redemption of Rodolphus Lestrange

by snapesgirl62



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: D/s, F/M, Implied Torture, Light BDSM, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapesgirl62/pseuds/snapesgirl62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's need brings about a possibility of redemption for a Death Eater</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Redemption of Rodolphus Lestrange

**Author's Note:**

> Written for samhain_smut on live journal. Prompt #55  
>  **Warnings/Content:** implied bdsm, D/s, AU, EWE, implied torture, mentions of teen romance.  
>  **Disclaimer:** (optional) The characters and situations found in the world of Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling, Scholastic and Warner Bros. I am making no profit from this exercise in creative writing.  
>  **Author's/Artist's notes:** I went with a comment made by Sirius Black in Order of the Phoenix for Rodolphus' age.  
>  Many thanks to the mods for hosting this fun fest. Thank you to whoever gave this prompt and a special thank you to my proofreaders. Any mistakes are all mine.

Rodolphus saw a green light come at him from his left. In the confusion of the battle, he could not move fast enough to avoid being hit by one of his own. He experienced a moment of peace followed by being surrounded by a very bright light.

A voice came out of the light. It surrounded him and was intimidating.

"Rodolphus Lestrange, also known as Dolph, you are a Death Eater and a long time follower of Voldemort. You've sent many here ahead of you and others still suffer from your abuse. The weight of your crimes is heavy. Your victims cry out for justice. Do you have anything to say in your defence?"

"I spent fourteen years as fodder for Dementors."

"The torment while in Azkaban has been taken into consideration."

A scale with a feather on one plate appeared in front of him. Dolph felt something being pulled from his chest and knew horror when he saw his still beating heart placed on the scale.

The two sides came close to balancing, the side with his heart slowly moved lower than the feather.

"You are found wanting. Rodolphus Lestrange, go to your punishment."

Dolph expected to be led away, instead he went from being in a world of light to being in a dungeon chamber. He was chained to a wall and was not alone in the room. It was filled with everyone he ever wronged.

Time ceased to have meaning for Rodolphus, all he knew was pain. While he longed for rest, his tormentors were able to take turns punishing him.

An eternity passed before he heard a voice call out. It wasn't his, and he thought it belonged to a female. "You have an opportunity to earn redemption, do not misuse this second chance." 

Dolph knew the speaker couldn't be Bellatrix. She was one of the few people he never wronged. His confusion became stronger when a cool breeze crossed his body. Suddenly, he felt stone beneath him.

Slowly, he realized he wasn't in chains and was lying on a floor.

"Where did you come from? How did you appear here?" The speaker was female. She lightly touched his neck and forehead.

"Please no more, mistress," he whispered.

"No more what?" She sounded confused.

"Torture, no more torture. I learned my lesson." He curled into a ball and began to shiver. The floor was not only hard, it was very cold. Dolph felt as if his bits were trying to crawl up in his body.

"Hermione, what are you doing down there?" This voice belonged to a man.

"I came in here to think."

Dolph felt fabric being draped over his body. He opened his eyes and saw a trim witch with too short hair and delicate features bending over him.

"Who is that?" The man was closer but still not in Dolph's line of sight.

"I don't know, Harry. He sort of came through the Veil."

"Hermione, people do not come through the Veil. Once they're on the other side, they stay there." Harry leaned down to look at Dolph. "What exactly happened and why is he covered with your robe?"

"I put my robe over the poor man because he is nude." She stepped back and began to pace.

Dolph thought her dress was too long, yet he liked the narrow heels on her boots. He believed life with Bellatrix had ruined that particular fetish for him. The idea of licking those boots while the pretty young witch stepped on his hand held a certain appeal despite years of torture.

"Ron made another of his mistress of pain comments at lunch while we were discussing where the children would spend Samhain, you know how he thinks I'm going to involve the children in my hobby. I needed quiet to calm down and think so I came here. I've been doing this a lot since our divorce." She paused and shook her head as if clearing her thoughts, "I brought my dessert with me and tried to think of how the hell I'm supposed to find someone to marry by Samhain."

"That makes no sense, mistress." Dolph's voice was still rough from years of screaming or disuse, he wasn't sure which. He noticed the apple. Being hungry, Dolph reached out and picked it up. He sat up and began to eat it.

"Hermione, where's the apple peel?" Harry watched Dolph bite into the apple.

"I decided to play a silly game. Girls sometimes use an apple peel to see who they will marry." She noticed Dolph and gasped, "Oh, don't eat that. It's dirty." 

"It tastes heavenly." Dolph closed his eyes and continued to eat the apple. He ignored the man in Auror's robes and focused on the pleasure of eating something.

"First off, Hermione, you don't believe in Divination." Harry scratched his head, adding disarray of his already messy hair. "And secondly, what did you do with the apple peel?"

"I found a spell and I normally wouldn't try it but at this point, I'll attempt almost anything. If a maiden tosses an unbroken apple peel over her shoulder, when it lands, it is supposed to form the initial of her future husband." Hermione sighed and hugged herself. "I was thinking of what I want in a husband and doubting I'd find all of that in the available pureblood wizards. You know the Wizengamot granted me a divorce with the stipulation I marry another pureblood wizard within the year. I tossed the peel and I guess it went through the Veil because I can't find it anywhere. He appeared while I was looking for the peel. I've no idea why he came through."

Dolph found all of this to be fascinating. He'd never heard of using an apple peeling for divination before. Finishing the apple, he stood up and tried to shrug on the too small robe. He almost ripped the shoulders out of it.

"No offence, Hermione, but, you aren't exactly a maiden. I mean, you have two children, an ex-husband and a…erm, a playmate. Maybe the spell went all wonky because you don't fit the criteria."

Hermione pulled out her wand and moved it in a downward motion followed by a side to side one. The look she gave her friend while making the robe larger made Dolph wonder what curse she was going to use on the Auror. He fastened closed the robe and watched her as she put her wand away and continued to glare at Harry.

"Harry James Potter, you can be so dense. It's a wonder you ever made it through Auror training."

"All right, Mysterious Granger." Harry sketched a mocking bow. "What am I missing?"

Looking at Dolph, she asked, "What's your name?"

"I'm called Dolph." He flinched at her glare. "My parents christened me Rodolphus Lestrange, mistress." Dolph looked at the floor and hoped his response was suitably submissive.

"You were wishing for a pureblood husband and _he_ appeared?" Harry took Dolph's left arm and pushed up the sleeve. They all stared at the unmarked flesh.

Dolph rubbed the back of his head and wondered what had happened to his Dark Mark.

"He isn't marked," Hermione gasped

"He's also younger than the one we fought." Harry's voice held a note of disbelief.

"You two aren't old enough to have been involved with either war," Dolph scoffed, adding a hasty, "no offence, mistress."

"What year were you born?" Hermione reached out and touched Dolph on the jaw.

He leaned into the touch, enjoying the feel of her fingers. "I was born in nineteen fifty-nine. I took the Dark Mark the same year I took my N.E.W.T.s. I was eighteen at the time, mistress."

"You look older than eighteen." Harry began to walk around Dolph.

"I needed to start shaving when I was thirteen." Dolph shivered. He wondered at the voice he'd heard before landing here. What had it meant by redemption and a second chance. Was he supposed to marry this witch? Or was he to somehow heal his first love?

"What are you going to do with him?" Harry finally asked. "It's not like he's a puppy you can take home with you."

"Why can't I take him home? There is no Dark Mark on him, he appears to be our age, and for all anyone knows, his parents died during the battle for Hogwarts." Hermione looked pleased with herself at this suggestion.

"Bellatrix also died that day?" This surprised him out of being polite.

"Yes, she tried to kill Ginny Weasley and Ginny's mother cast a protection spell, it reflected the Killing Curse back onto Bellatrix." Hermione grasped his hand. "We need to at least leave this room for my office. It will be more comfortable there to continue our conversation."

"What conversation? Hermione, I need to take him into custody. He's a killer." Harry's voice rose in protest.

"What happened to my brother, Rabastan, mistress?" Dolph let Hermione lead him up a set of stairs to the room's only door.

"Missing, presumed dead." Hermione gave him a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Dolph returned her smile shyly, "he could be a right nasty piece of work."

"And you aren't?" Harry was right behind them.

Dolph shrugged his massive shoulders. "I follow orders."

"'You follow orders' is your defence? Just lovely." Harry grumbled in disbelief. "What do you think of Muggles?"

"They are filthy, loud and to never be trusted. Mudbloods are Muggles who stole magic from a born witch or wizard." Dolph flushed at their expressions. "It's what my parents taught me. Every pureblood child knows those are the facts."

"You divorced Ron for not understanding your hobby." Harry looked expectantly at Hermione. "Are you sure you want to go against centuries of ignorance and intolerance?"

She shoved the door open and jerked on Dolph's hand, almost pulling him off balance. He liked her strength and her spirit. From what her friend said, he thought she was possibly a half-blood. There were no Grangers on the list of pure families.

They entered a circular room with doors all the way around it. Dolph remembered being in it and how nauseating it was to have the doors whirl around. He closed his eyes and let the pretty witch lead him into the next room.

"Who do you have with you, Granger?" A male voice greeted them.

Dolph opened his eyes and saw a room with cubicles. Several witches and wizards were looking at them.

"Another claimant for my hand in marriage." She announced while leading Dolph to a desk in the far corner. "Have a seat." She gestured at a chair next to her desk.

He sat down and bowed his head.

"He's good looking and appears to be older than Yaxley." A female gave her opinion to the room.

"Anyone is older than Yaxley. Even my two year old daughter is more mature than him." Hermione sat down and moved her chair closer to her desk. Her fingers twitched and drummed on the hard surface.

"Hermione, please be reasonable." Harry leaned over and whispered to her. Dolph had to strain to hear the young man. "Let me take him upstairs and have him checked over."

"Harry, he is not a specimen to be examined or dissected."

"Today is Mabon, you still have six and a half weeks to make a very important decision." Harry gave her an imploring look. "I really think you shouldn't let an apple peel lead you into a hasty choice."

"Harry, please let me be. I need to think and," Hermione glanced at Dolph, "I want to talk with our guest."

Harry grumbled but left the room. Dolph kept his eyes down and wondered if he would be allowed to sit at her feet. The space looked large enough and he wouldn't be so exposed.

"Dolph, you've been very polite. Is there something about you I should know?"

"I do not understand your question, mistress."

"Are you wanting me to be something for you?" She tried another question. Then she leaned forward and whispered. "Are you a submissive?"

He blinked and nodded his head. "You are very strong, mistress. Am I wrong to assume you are a Domme?" Dolph kept his voice low.

"Where are his shoes?" The witch who thought him good looking had come over to get a closer look at him.

"I don't wear shoes as penance for my family's misdeeds." Dolph looked down at his clasped hands.

"That doesn't make any sense. There is no family who would require someone to go barefoot." The witch's voice was full of disbelief.

He raised his head and looked her in the eyes. "My name is Rodolphus Lestrange. Members of my family killed, tortured and maimed others in the name of the Dark Lord. Some would say we all belong in Azkaban." He went back to looking at his hands.

"Sweet Circe, he's a Lestrange? I thought the family had died out." She moved away from the desk.

Dolph wanted to get up and pace, or punch a wall. He tried to think of what his first Domme would have told him to do. All he could recall was Bella's advice to kill anyone who asked too many questions. He rubbed his temple.

"Do you have a headache?" Hermione lightly touched his arm.

He started to answer and flinched at his stomach rumbling loudly. "I'm sorry, mistress," Dolph whispered.

"Don't be. Let's go get you something to eat." She stood up. "I'm taking the rest of the day as a half holiday." Hermione gestured for Dolph to come with her.

"Take an extra day off if you need to. You have a big decision to make and not a lot of time." The witch who spoken to them suggested

"Thank you, Rosier, I will." She smiled at the inquisitive witch while leading Dolph from the room.

They walked down the corridor, up a set of stairs and to the lift in silence. Hermione kept their conversation light while the rode the lift up to the Ministry's atrium.

Dolph was a bit confused by some of her questions, but admitted he'd never had Thai food, he liked Baroque music, had studied art restoration and liked to read philosophy. By the time they reached the multiple fireplaces to leave the building, he was more relaxed with her.

"Malfoy Manor," Hermione called out when she tossed down the Floo powder.

They stepped out of the fireplace and into a bright parlour. Dolph thought it was on the first floor of the manor.

"Are you here to see Father, or your sister wife?" A languid voice drawled. Dolph was a bit surprised when Draco Malfoy came close and ran a finger down Hermione's cleavage.

"You were a foul, loathe-some, filthy cockroach in third year and you are still one." Hermione punched the speaker in the nose.

From the crunch and the amount of bleeding, Dolph knew she'd broken it.

"I was going to say he still needed a sound caning." Lucius stood up and came over to greet them. He bowed over Hermione's hand, giving her wrist a soft kiss. "It is always a pleasure to see you, Madam Granger." He looked at Dolph and blinked. Lucius stepped back and tipped his head. "It can't be," he marvelled.

"There was an incident in the room Death Chamber. He sort of came out of the Veil today." Hermione went over to a chair and sat down.

"Father, she broke my nose." Draco's voice was muffled.

"Which, I am sure you richly deserved. How many times do I have to tell you to be polite to my friend?" Lucius pulled out his wand and healed Draco's nose. He surprised Dolph by next cleaning up the blood.

"We lost our house-elf. You might recall the incident." Lucius gestured towards the sitting area.

Dolph slowly walked over to the chairs and knelt at Hermione's feet. He bowed his head and concentrated on his breathing. His stomach rumbled a complaint.

"Draco, get your uncle something to eat. Preferably meat, maybe some cheese. Now." Lucius slowly approached his guests and bowed to Hermione before kneeling in front of her, facing Dolph. "Cousin, have you accepted Madam Granger's collar?"

"No, not yet. She hasn't offered." Dolph shifted a bit and leaned against her legs.

"Are you having one of your headaches?" Lucius gently brushed Dolph's hair back.

"A mild one. Mostly, I am hungry and cold."

"Since you aren't formally Madam's pet, why don't we move to the settee. It's more comfortable than the floor." Lucius glanced up at Hermione before offering his hand to Rodolphus.

"Let me stay here a bit longer. Just until the food arrives?"

"He's fine right here, Lucius," Hermione interrupted, much to Dolph's pleasure. "Please be at ease."

"Thank you, Madam."

Dolph looked up in wonder as his cousin stood. "You're her submissive? What about Cissy?"

"We have a contract which gives me necessary play time." Lucius looked towards Hermione and, after she nodded, continued, "Madam Granger is very good at discipline among other art forms. After the war, I realized I needed…more. I have been with Madam since."

"I do not like rough play, mistress."

"I remember what you said when you arrived." Hermione began to stroke his hair. "No one will hurt you here."

"Madam, if I may?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, Lucius, you may ask." Hermione continued to sooth Dolph.

"What did my cousin say to you when he arrived?"

"He requested no more torture."

"Who dared to hurt him?" Lucius' temper was evident in his demand.

"I have not ascertained that yet." Hermione kept her voice level, but the look she gave Lucius promised retribution of some sort. "My first priority was to get him someplace safe and warm." Hermione kept her voice level.

"I told you, he is not here." Narcissa's voice came to them from the foyer of the house.

"Now what?" Lucius touched his throat and bowed to Hermione before leaving the room.

"Mistress, does my cousin's clothing hide his collar?"

"No, he only wears one when we are having a play date." Hermione continued to stroke his hair. Dolph turned his face towards her leg and sighed. "How often do you get headaches?"

"Sometimes when I am hungry or when I am under stress I get a migraine, mistress."

"See, he's right there," Harry declared, pointing towards Dolph while looking over his shoulder at yet another unknown man.

Dolph glanced up and noticed Hermione's displeasure with her friend. He looked at the intruders and thought the fourth person was another Auror.

"Lestrange, but how? I identified his body after the battle." Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped forward and leaned down to get a closer look at Dolph. "He's too young. Did your cousin have any children?"

"None that I know of. We were just starting to find out more about our guest when you arrived."

"Here are the sandwiches you requested, Father." Draco entered carrying a plate with beef sandwiches on it.

"Thank you, Draco. That will be all." Lucius took the plate and offered it to Dolph.

Rodolphus started to accept it then looked at Hermione.

"I'll take that, Lucius, thank you." She accepted the plate and began to hand feed Dolph.

"He can't be another of your playmates, you two just met." Harry's protest made Draco blanch and Lucius smirk.

"Are all Slytherin's subs?" Shacklebolt asked the room at large.

"No, we most certainly are not." Draco huffed and swept out of the room.

Chuckling, Narcissa shook her head and started to follow behind her son. "I'll make sure his tender sensibilities are not too heavily damaged."

"Now then, Dolph, who hurt you?"

He chewed a bite of beef and wondered where was the beverage Draco was supposed to bring. Dolph swallowed and considered how to answer that question.

"Anubis judged me and found me wanting. He let those I had harmed get justice for their past injuries and early deaths. I have no idea how long I was punished. I think Ma'at sent me to you, mistress. At least I heard a female voice saying I had a second chance." He listened to the others' reactions.

"That's crazy talk," Harry whispered.

"I think he needs to be looked over by Healers." Shacklebolt moved back and took a seat on one of the wing chairs. "Let the man eat, then we can take him to St. Mungo's to be examined."

Dolph's fingers began to worry at his robe. "May I have something to drink, mistress?"

Lucius made a tsking noise and left. He returned levitating a heavily laden tea tray in front of him. The tray was settled on a low table, then Lucius poured a cup and gave it to Hermione.

"He preferred it plain," Lucius informed her. "Minister, how do you take your tea?"

"One sugar."

Dolph coughed at what his cousin had said and at who answered. However did a blood traitor with brains become Minister of Magic? The past Ministers all had extreme difficulty thinking and lacked common sense.

"Are you all right, Dolph?" Hermione patted his shoulder and offered him the cup of tea.

He nodded his head and sipped from the cup while she held it. By all that was holy, he loved being taken care of and this woman was turning out to be perfection.

It wasn't long before Dolph's hunger was satisfied. "Thank you, mistress," he whispered while shaking his head when she offered the sandwich.

"You're no longer hungry?" She put the sandwich back on a plate.

"I do not wish to over indulge."

"Hermione, I am going to escort him to St. Mungo's. You may follow if you wish." Shacklebolt stood up and looked down at Dolph. "Come with me. I want a Healer to examine you."

Dolph glanced up at Hermione. He was reluctant to leave her.

"I will follow you to the hospital." She stood up and offered her hand to him.

He accepted her hand and stood. Dolph sighed and reluctantly stepped closer to Shacklebolt. "No tricks, we are really going to the hospital and not Azkaban?"

"No tricks, and no prison." The words _for now_ were implied.

Dolph looked at Lucius. Thank you for your hospitality, cousin."

"You're welcome, Dolph. Please think of this as your home." Lucius offered his hand to Dolph. They shook hands, and then Dolph was led away by Shacklebolt and Harry.

There was a bit of discussion between Shacklebolt and Harry before Dolph was Side-Along Apparated to St. Mungo's by Shacklebolt.

Dolph continued to hold his escort's hand while they walked up to the check-in desk. He remained quiet and let Shacklebolt talk with the harried looking Healer behind the desk.

"Fourth floor, ward 48," the Healer shook his head at someone behind Dolph.

"Come along." Shacklebolt gave Dolph's hand a gentle squeeze. "This shouldn't be painful."

"Will I be allowed to return to my family?" Dolph began to tremble when they entered the ward.

"I hope so." Shacklebolt patted his hand.

"What do we have here?" A pretty young Healer came up to them.

"My companion seems to have a bit of memory trouble from possible spell damage. We need to verify his age and what was done to him."

"You've come to the right place. Why don't you gentlemen come over here?" She led them to an empty bed and gestured for Dolph to take a seat.

He gingerly sat on the bed and looked at the floor.

The Healer made a few humming sounds after doing a diagnostic spell on him. She waved her wand over Dolph another time and tsked. "Any more damage, and you would be a candidate for the Janus Thickey ward."

"What was done to him?" Shacklebolt sounded intrigued.

Dolph felt a bit ill.

"This young man is in his early twenties and has suffered a few concussions, there is also curse damage to his muscles and organs as if he'd been under the Cruciatus curse. He shows signs of having chronic migraines and some of his mental patterns are not within normal ranges."

_No surprises there. Father liked to hit me in the head, Bella and the Dark Lord used the Cruciatus on me, and McGonagall told me I was an abnormal pervert. Although, I did manage to teach Bella submissive does not mean a doormat._ Dolph recalled some of the fights with his wife and began to fidget.

"Now, don't you worry, we'll fix you up." The Healer patted him on the shoulder. "Can you give me background information on him?" She asked Shacklebolt.

The door to the ward opened and Hermione Granger entered with Harry and Abraxas Malfoy.  
Dolph gave his uncle a shaky smile. "I thought you were dead."

"My death was greatly exaggerated," Abraxas smirked.

"What are you doing with my grandnephew, Minister Shacklebolt?" Abraxas strolled over and squeezed Dolph on the shoulder.

"He managed to get himself into a bit of trouble earlier. You say this is your grandnephew? I didn't know your nephew and his wife had any children."

"Yes, they managed to have a son before getting themselves sent to prison. Since they weren't fit parents, I took the boy and raised him. He's had private tutors and lived most of his life in the country."

"Could you tell me how he was injured?"

"Which injury?" Abraxas looked innocent. "Dolph here wanted to meet his parents and managed to find out how unstable a person can be after time with Dementors. I believe Bellatrix did most of the curses and other abuse he suffered."

"I would be interested in seeing his birth certificate and any further documentation you have for your grandnephew." Shacklebolt sounded suspicious.

Dolph risked looking at Hermione and saw she was having a heated discussion with Harry. He wondered what they were arguing about. He also wondered how Abraxas managed to get here so quickly with a background story for him.

"When have I had an opportunity?" Hermione hissed at Harry before coming closer. She held Dolph's hand. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired and a bit confused, mistress."

"Why don't you lie down and maybe the Healer can bring you something for your headache." She smiled at him.

"I'll be right back with a potion or three." The Healer left the ward.

"All right, mistress." He shyly smiled back at her and eased back on the bed. Dolph moved onto his side as he laid down. "What is it your friend keeps nattering about?"

"Harry is worried about me. He doesn't want to see me hurt." Hermione squeezed his hand. "I want you to remember what I am to Lucius."

"That's easy to recall, mistress." He returned her gentle squeeze.

"Dolph, I am not a pureblood witch." Hermione sighed and leaned close. "We've met before, once when I was sixteen at the Ministry and once at Lucius' house after snatchers caught me," she whispered.

He shook his head. "The girl the snatchers brought in had wild bushy hair. She was not as polished as you are, mistress." Dolph also kept his voice low.

"Anything the matter?" Shacklebolt came closer to them.

"Nothing, I was just reassuring Dolph that he's going to be fine." Hermione smiled at Shacklebolt.

"Minister, if I might have a private word with you." Abraxas touched Shacklebolt on the shoulder and tipped his head towards the door.

"Dolph, I cut my hair because it's easier to care for when it's short. I am Harry Potter's Muggleborn friend." Hermione reached out to caress his jaw and flinched when he pulled away.

Dolph glared at her. "That is not amusing, mistress."

"It's the truth, my full name is Hermione Jean Granger. My parents are Muggles."

He worked his jaw, holding back bellows of outrage. Dolph couldn't believe his cousin would be submissive to a Mudblood. They were not to be trusted. Glancing over at his uncle, he pulled his hand away from her touch.

"Uncle Abraxas, I wish to go home."

"You will, son. Just as soon as the Healers give you something for your pain." Abraxas came over and felt Dolph's forehead. He frowned down at Dolph. "Please try to remain calm."

"Muggles steal magic," Dolph hissed.

"You're a little old for fairy tales," Abraxas replied.

Harry snorted and smothered a laugh, earning himself a glower from Dolph and Hermione. Shacklebolt led Harry from the room.

Dolph was glad to have fewer people around. He glared at Hermione. "Leave us."

She gave him a brief nod and made a dignified retreat from the ward.

He didn't care if she cried. Dolph kept repeating that thought and couldn't make himself believe it.

"Here we are, just a few things to get us started." The Healer returned and placed three bottles on the bedside table. Taking a spoon from her pocket, she measured up a dose from one bottle for him.

"What is this?" Dolph eyed the potion.

"This is a healing draught. The others are Dreamless Sleep, and a Headache powder dissolved in water."

"If I take the Dreamless Sleep, I won't be able to Apparate home."

"You will not be going home for at least three weeks."

"No." He shook his head.

"Why does he need to remain here?" Abraxas reached over and held Dolph's hand.

"We need to heal the damage from those concussions. Another blow to his head and he may well be living across the way in the Janus Thickey ward."

"May I bring a few items to make him feel more at ease?"

"Certainly. He may have books, houseplants, sweets, and his dressing gown."

"Three weeks is not that long, son." Abraxas gave Dolph's hand a squeeze. "I will stay until you fall asleep then I need to get paperwork together for the Ministry and gather a few items to bring to you tomorrow."

Dolph quietly gave his consent and began to take the potions.

Each day at the hospital was the same. Dolph had to take potions in the morning and evening. He was treated with a variety of charms and massage therapy. The latter was his favourite. Being touched was soothing for him. He tolerated the other two treatments. The only times he perked up or showed interest in his surroundings was when either Lucius or Abraxas visited with him.

Boredom led him across the corridor and into the next ward. Dolph first visited with the Longbottoms at the end of his second week in St. Mungo's. He expected screams or some sort of loud reaction. Their complete silence and lack of expression was unnerving. After all of these years, Dolph thought they would no longer be so damaged.

His visits were carefully monitored by the staff which kept Dolph from saying anything that would place him as being older than his apparent age. On his second visit, he took a book of sonnets and read from it to Alice. He didn't know if she could understand him, however, he recalled she had a fondness for them when they were students.

It was during his fifth visit when Augusta Longbottom arrived. She gasped at the sight of him sitting in a chair between the two beds and reading.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mrs. Longbottom's voice shook with rage.

"Young Dolph is a patient here, he's been reading to your son and daughter-in-law for a few days." One of the Healers tried to calm her.

"Get that, that creature away from them. He's never to come near my family again. That foul beast belongs in Azkaban, not in this hospital."

Dolph closed the book and fought to control his rage. He could feel his hands tremble with his desire to hurt the angry old witch.

"Dolph, let's get you back to your bed." There was a gentle touch on his elbow.

"Yes, Healer Agnes." He stood and walked out of the ward with her.

"Please do not take her harsh words to heart. Mrs. Longbottom has suffered for years because of what was done to her family."

"I know." He placed the book on his bedside table and curled up on his bed.

"Are you going to be all right?" She smoothed back his hair.

"I'm fine. I just need to think." Dolph closed his eyes to shut out the sight of the other patients in the ward. He listened to the curtain screens being placed around his bed and sighed with relief.

_How many days reading to her and no reaction? If I'm to redeem myself, shouldn't I be able to repair the damage I did to Alice and Frank? Yes, they were blood traitors. I doubt they knew anything about the Dark Lord. I think Bellatrix chose them because of that foolish note in one of my school books. Why did she go looking through my belongings? What did Bellatrix hope to find that day?_

Dolph's thoughts took him back to December of nineteen eighty one and he replayed the discussion that led up to their misadventure.

_"Who wrote to you?" Bellatrix was practically screeching._

_"No one. There haven't been any owls today."_

_"No, this, who wrote this and why did you feel the need to hide it?" She flung a bit of parchment at him and then fondled her wand._

_"Where did you find this old thing?" He shook his head. "Bellatrix this note was written to me at Hogwarts."_

_"By a girl."_

_"By a fellow student. Remember fifth year and getting ready for our OWLs? Alice Prewett thought she fancied me after seeing me revising in the library. She requested a meeting and we talked. Nothing came of it."_

_"Nothing came of it? What about your week long detention with Pomfrey, cleaning bed pans? Why did McGonagall give you that detention if you did nothing with this chit? Also, if nothing came of it, why have you kept this letter?" Bellatrix pulled out her wand and shifted position._

_Dolph prepared to defend himself by drawing his own wand. "That scrap of parchment was forgotten by me. I have no idea where you found it and Alice is now married to Frank Longbottom. You and I were betrothed over that winter holiday. I have been faithful to you ever since then."_

_"Prove it," Bellatrix hissed._

He proved it to her, Gods and Goddesses forgive him, he went with her to the Longbottom house and he did the unforgivable to his first love. Dolph closed his eyes and wept silent tears of shame for obeying Bellatrix that wretched day.

"Dolph, what is wrong?" Cissy lightly touched him on the arm. "Are you in pain, do I need to get a Healer?"

"No." He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Augusta Longbottom believes I should be in Azkaban. I think she's right. How can I redeem myself if I am in here? What am I supposed to do to make up for the past?"

"Please don't blame yourself for everything. Yes, we all made poor choices. You do have the excuse of being submissive to anyone in authority." She patted his knee. "How about we go upstairs and have tea?"

"I'd rather go across the corridor and hex Mrs. Longbottom. She called me a creature and demanded I not be allowed near her family. It was like being on trial with her yelling how none of us should have the Dementor's kiss because it was an easy out." He kept his voice very low just in case anyone was listening.

"Get up and come with me." Cissy tugged on his hand.

He obeyed her. Dolph didn't say a word until they were seated in the cafeteria. "I can't believe I didn't argue with you. I wanted to stay in bed and think."

"My point has been proven." She smirked at him.

"Do you have any other pearls of wisdom you wish to share with me?"

"Please try to trust Miss Granger. She worked hard to keep us out of prison. She was important in getting Draco away from the Dark Lord and Lucius would never allow her to use a flogger on him if he didn't trust her fully."

"Why should I trust her, besides all of that?" He toyed with his sandwich and crisps.

"After the war, the Ministry and the Wizengamot came up with a lot of new laws to bring about understanding or at least to make the divisions in our world more difficult to maintain. One of them was a Marriage Act. One member of every pureblood family has to marry a Muggleborn. We all have to spend time taking classes on Muggle life and there are other rehabilitation measures."

"What does all of that have to do with me?"

"Dolph, she was thinking about what would make a perfect husband for her and you came from beyond the Veil." Cissy reached over and squeezed one of his hands. "Her hobby is not something her ex-husband or his family approves of. When she divorced young Weasley, they were given joint custody of their children."

"So, that doesn't sound at all unusual to me." He nibbled on the sandwich and grimaced.

"Dolph, for an intelligent man, you can be dense. If you marry her before Samhain, she gets to keep custody of her children. If she doesn’t marry a pureblood wizard by then, she loses her children. Entirely. Her bloodline rights disappear."

He frowned at Cissy before taking a sip of his tea. "At least the tea has flavour." He pushed the plate away. "I want to go home. If I promise to make nice to Lucius' Domme, will you get me out of here?"

"Yes. We'll put pressure on the Healers to release you. Just remember, your chance at redemption may well have to do with being married to a Muggleborn and raising her halfblood children."

"It's a deal." He nodded his head once and stood up. "I'm going back to bed."

"Rest you gentle." Cissy stood up and kissed him on the cheek.

Dolph felt her watching him as he left the room. The walk downstairs was quiet.

Teatime was one of the few moments when the hospital wasn't bustling with activity. He didn't meet anyone on the way back to his ward. This was a relief for Dolph because he really wanted to think over what Cissy had told him.

The idea of being redeemed through marriage felt odd to him. He knew he'd be submissive to his spouse so long as he respected her. At least he was firm in the idea of being married to a woman. That was one decision made. Now all he needed to do was become just as strongly assured that a Mudblood was right for him.

"And that is just about as impossible as me being a good match for Bellatrix. She was far too high strung for me. Uncle Abraxas was right about that. Maybe I need to talk with him about this redemption through marriage." Dolph settled in bed and picked up a book. He began to page through it.

Frowning, he looked at the spine and put the book back down. "I can read Descartes, Locke and Darwin but I wouldn't trust them if I were to meet them. If I didn't like father all that much, why am I holding onto what he taught me?" Dolph snorted and rolled onto his side. He chewed on his lower lip then rubbed his cheek. The realization came that he needed to shave and trim his facial hair. "When I get home. First a nice long bath then grooming and a long talk with Uncle Abraxas."

That settled, Dolph closed his eyes and went to sleep. 

His release from the hospital came a week later. Dolph thought the Healers were dragging things out just to drive him nuts. He almost tried wandless magic on them and was proud when he didn't give into temptation.

"Are you ready to face the world, son?" Abraxas Malfoy set a valise on the bed and smiled at Dolph. "I brought you a variety of clothing to chose from for your trip home."

"I don't care if I have to wear my dressing gown. I want to feel the sun warm my skin." Dolph opened the valise and pawed through the clothing. He ignored the pants and socks. Tugging out a white shirt and trousers, Dolph smiled.

"I thought you'd want something comfortable." Abraxas helped him to stand and summoned the screens around the bed.

Dolph shrugged off his hospital gown and pulled on the trousers then the shirt. He tucked in the shirt tails. Fastening up the fly, he flexed his toes. It felt good to be in clothing again. He shoved his dressing gown and books into the bag and began to leave the bedside.

"Son, I think you really should put on the shoes or the boots I brought you."

"Which is better?" Dolph frowned and looked in the valise.

"You used to prefer boots. Also, that jacket or the jumper will be needed. Samhain is the end of next week. The weather reflects the ending year."

Dolph sat and pulled on a pair of thick socks then a pair of heavy leather boots. He removed the jumper and a long coat from the bag. The dark wool felt like an old friend when he pulled on the jumper. Shrugging on the oilcloth coat, he stood up.

"Better?"

"Much better." Abraxas offered his hand to Dolph.

"Thank you for remembering," Dolph whispered.

"It's what family is supposed to do." Abraxas picked up the travel bag. He led the way downstairs and outside.

The street was busy with Muggles rushing about their business. Dolph crowded closer to his uncle.

"I thought we'd go to the Leaky for a meal followed by a bit of shopping in Diagon Alley." Abraxas led Dolph to an alley. They stepped away from the crowds. Abraxas Apparated them to the courtyard behind the Leaky Cauldron. "Do you want food first or shall we get you a new wand?"

"Wand, please." Dolph watched his uncle tap on the brick and open up the passage to Diagon Alley. "Why didn't you just Apparate us to the shop?"

"There are protections at many key places in our world that were created after the war."

They walked to Ollivanders wand shop. Dolph could feel the protective charms on the building before they got near the door. He shook his head.

"Is it safe for me to enter?"

"You are unMarked." Abraxas led him into the shop.

"All of this that is to keep out Death Eaters?" Dolph shuddered and moved a bit closer to his uncle.

"The charms are to prevent those who shouldn't have a wand from stealing one or from harming the shop owner." Abraxas rubbed Dolph's back. "Breath deeply and focus on your centre."

"Yes, Sir." Dolph began an exercise to help him calm down. He respected his uncle because the older man had learned how to help a submissive remain calm and serene under stress. Most of the exercises they'd shared when Dolph was a teen were meant for other situations than helping an introverted lad keep sane while dealing with an overly assertive father and fiancée.

"Hello, how can I help you gentlemen?" Mr. Ollivander slowly approached the counter and stopped behind it. He peered at his customers.

"My grand nephew is in need of a new wand." Abraxas gave Dolph a gentle push forward.

"He looks very familiar." Ollivander eased away from the counter.

"Yes, he does have the misfortune to look a lot like his father."

"Indeed, perhaps…yes, let's try this out." Ollivander pulled out a box from one of the shelves and placed it on the counter. "Walnut, fourteen inches, nice and firm with a dragonheart string core."

Dolph gave it a try, nothing happened. He put it down and looked at the floor.

"Well, not at all like your mother. Let's try this one, elm and abraxan feather."

That one created a minor explosion. Dolph sighed and put it down. After what seemed to be innumerable tests, he finally had a new wand. The fourteen inches of yew with a dragonheart string core felt odd to his hand even though he could barely remember what his first wand had been despite owning it for nearly twenty years.

He followed Abraxas back to the Leaky Cauldron. They were escorted to a private room for their meal. Dolph began to relax as soon as the door closed.

"I'd forgotten how difficult it can be around so many people." He sank onto a chair and slouched down.

Abraxas shook his head. "You shouldn't sprawl like that. People could trip over your legs."

"What people? I just see you." Dolph smiled up at Abraxas. "Uncle, how did you show up at the hospital so quickly when I was taken there?"

"I arrived for my monthly visit with my family and entered into chaos. Lucius and Narcissa were arguing, Miss Granger was trying to write me a note, and Draco was after everyone to be quiet because they'd finally gotten his son to sleep."

"Draco has a son?"

"Yes, little Scorpius is at the age where getting him to take a nap is a struggle." Abraxas tapped Dolph's feet with his foot and pointedly stared at him.

"Why was I never so adept at prevarication?" Dolph sat up when Abraxas continued to stare.

"I'm a Malfoy, prevarication comes as naturally as breathing. Pity you're related to me by marriage. You'd have been better able to defend yourself from Bella if you were a Malfoy instead of a Lestrange."

"Pity mother married father instead of you. I often wished Aunt Eunice married father instead."

"They wouldn't have suited. Eunice was a delicate flower, more like you in temperament than like her sister."

"That's why I used to think I belonged to you and her instead of my own parents." Dolph cocked his head and watched as the door opened.

"Just leave the tray on the table. We can fend for ourselves." Abraxas waved away the serving girl. He made sure the door was fully closed before casting privacy charms on it and the windows. After making sure the fireplace was secure, Abraxas sat at the table. "Come and eat boy."

"Where did you get a false birth certificate?"

"It wasn't false. Your mother, Bellatrix had you seven weeks early. She gave you to me at my insistence. Then she and your father went and got themselves sent to prison. The less said about that, the better. You had private tutors. I have progress reports from them. Unfortunately, the war interfered with you taking your NEWTs. We were going to set up for you to be tested but Riddle came back and your parents abused you. I've kept you hidden away for safety because you bear an uncanny resemblance to your father."

"I think I can remember all of that." Dolph joined Abraxas at the table and waited to be served. He watched his uncle dish up small portions of meat, cheese, vegetables, and fruit. "Thank you, Sir." Dolph accepted the plate and nodded his thanks when he was given a glass of ale.

"Where would you like to go after our meal?"

"I'm not certain." Dolph began to pick at his food.

"How anyone can grow so tall when they are such a picky eater…what is bothering you?"

"Cissy thinks I should marry your Miss Granger. You're a widower, why haven't you married her?"

"She doesn't want to be tied to someone the same age as her grandfather. Lucius got a few extra kisses from the lash for making that suggestion during one of their play sessions. He confessed to me afterwards."

"Would my being so large and so submissive bother her? Bellatrix kept throwing my size at me as if I should be more loud or forceful or both." Dolph began to eat.

"Just because a man is over six feet tall and weighs several stone doesn't mean he has to be other than how he wants to be. You're naturally introverted. You like to read. There is nothing wrong with those traits. Miss Granger is a very smart young lady. I believe intelligence and being well read are more important to her than your being something you were never meant to be."

"I'll need a special license to marry her before Samhain." Dolph looked up from his meal. "Can we get one before the deadline?"

"I have connections, my boy. Never fear, your uncle will take care of the legal details. You need to romance the young lady and convince her to marry you."

"How far is the Ministry from here? Is it better to walk, Apparate or use the Floo?" Dolph frowned in concentration. "I hate how simple details like this are difficult to impossible to remember."

"That would be from your exposure to the Dementors mingled with those curses from Bellatrix."

"Do you think Bella is paying for her crimes?" Dolph refilled his glass and took a drink.

"Each person has to come to terms with what they did in this life. How they do this is up to their beliefs and the Gods they serve." Abraxas went and looked out the window. "You once mentioned she mocked the various Deities. I believe she is currently paying for that if for nothing else."

Dolph finished his meal. He joined his uncle at the window and hunched his shoulders to look smaller.

"Stand up straight, boy. You're safe, warm and well fed. The Healers say you are the picture of health. I don't want to see you trying to hide your size."

"Yes, Sir." Dolph took a deep breath and stood up. "Let's go to the Ministry and get my marriage license…I should talk with her first, shouldn't I?"

"I will take care of the license, you will talk with Miss Granger." Abraxas patted him on the arm.

Dolph smiled down at him and nodded his head. "That sounds good."

Abraxas left money on the table and Summoned his house-elf. He sent the valise to his house. Both men walked downstairs and used the Floo to go to the Ministry of Magic.

The atrium was slightly different from the last time Dolph had been there. He noticed the fountain's sculpture was no longer insipid. They walked up to the guard and had their wands checked. Dolph took his time approaching the lifts.

"How do I get to her office," he asked.

"Enter the lift, boy." Abraxas pushed a button and they went on a wild ride that ended at a lower level. "Go on out, when you enter the room with doors, focus on her. The room will open the door to your young lady."

Dolph reluctantly stepped off the lift and watched the doors close. He hated the circular room. A door to his left opened.

"Hello, what do we have here? Are you lost, Luv?" The speaker was a wizened little witch who looked to be anywhere between one hundred and one thousand years old.

"No, ma'am. I am down here to see someone. I just-"

"You don't want to disturb her while she's busy? Such a thoughtful young man. Come in here, and have a cuppa with me. You can keep me company while I tend to records. We'll leave the door open so you can see when the lucky girl is leaving."

Dolph stepped into a room filled with file boxes, cabinets and shelves. He sat where indicated, accepted a cup of tea and let the old woman's voice wash over him. Not that he could have said anything. The sweet lady was one of those who talked on without pausing for breath.

"Here she comes. Out with you, get out there before you miss your opportunity for redemption." The witch practically shoved him out of the room and the door closed.

The door also disappeared, leaving Dolph looking in bemusement at a blank wall.

"Dolph, what are you doing here?" Hermione's voice was filled with curiosity.

"Is there normally a room right there?"

"No, that is a blank wall. There's nothing on the other side."

He shook himself and turned to look at her. "Hermione, I came here to talk with you." He glanced back at the wall. He thought he heard a voice encouraging him.

"Let's go down this way." Hermione led him downstairs to a courtroom.

They both sat on a bench. Dolph looked at his hands. "Cissy and Uncle Abraxas tell me I can trust you. Lucius has told me he doesn't mind sharing a Domme with me." He chewed on his lower lip. "I may have been rather presumptuous. I told my uncle to get us a special license."

"You're getting a license to marry and haven't asked me?" She sounded brassed off.

Dolph hunched his shoulders and wondered if he needed to pull out his wand. He glanced at Hermione and swallowed hard.

"I've been informed you need a Pureblood husband by Samhain. I may just have had another encounter with the same Goddess who sent me out from behind the Veil. She told me I shouldn't miss my opportunity for redemption. If redemption means confronting my distrust and fear, then so be it." He slid to his knees and kept his head bowed.

"I want to hear the words, Dolph." Hermione tapped her foot.

"Miss Granger, will you honour me by accepting me as your husband? I promise to love, honour and obey you for all the days of our lives."

"I want to hear you repeat that vow in front of witnesses. It will also be in our wedding contract. Once that contract is signed, there will be no going back. I refuse to lose custody of my children. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress." He leaned down and licked her shoe.

"Stop that." She pulled her foot away and tugged on his hair. "No licking my feet when they aren't clean. Also, no using the word mudblood, no disparaging of Muggle technology, and you will learn to live with Muggles as your neighbours. I live in a flat near my parent's house. You will be in frequent contact with them."

He nodded his head as much as the pressure on his hair allowed. The pain was minimal and it felt good.

"Mistress, how old are the children?"

"Rose is two, and Hugo is one." She stopped pulling his hair and caressed his cheek. "I promise not to abuse your trust. I will explain things as clearly as possible to you, and I will teach you how to exist in a household filled with both magic and Muggle items. What really made you change your mind about trusting Muggles?"

Dolph felt his face heat up with a blush. "I realized I was comfortable reading Descartes, Darwin, Hafiz and other Muggle philosophers and poets. If I could read them and agree with some of their ideas, it was foolish of me to hold onto my father's beliefs. Especially when I never fully agreed with him on other topics."

Hermione surprised him by leaning over and softly kissing him. Dolph parted his lips when she caressed them with her tongue. He began to make greedy noises, begging for more.

"Easy, Dolph. We're going to take things slow." She rubbed his shoulders.

"You need to marry soon," he protested.

"Yes, and we are not in the right place to do more than kiss. Come home with me?" She offered her hand to him.

"Oh yes, Mistress." He took her hand and stood up. 

Hermione led him to the lifts. They rode up in companionable silence. Dolph was eager to see her flat. He was very eager to be touched by her.

"I see you two have made up your differences." Abraxas made this observation as soon as the duo entered the atrium. "We have a special license. There is a lot of interest in your wedding. It has been suggested the ceremony be held here."

"Who made this suggestion?" Hermione pursed her lips and tipped her head to one side.

"Young Percy Weasley. He thought you might want the ceremony to be public the better to prove you fulfilled the Wizengamot's command." Abraxas examined his fingernails. "I think the boy is right."

Dolph sighed. "It can't be a quiet ceremony with just our families in attendance?"

"I will consider the various options." Hermione gave his hand a squeeze. "If you will excuse us, Mr. Malfoy, Dolph and I have some wedding plans to make." Hermione nodded her head before leading Dolph to the Apparition area.

"Side-Along?" Dolph rubbed at his stomach and sighed.

"My flat is not on the Floo network."

"Take me home, Mistress." He stepped with her and felt the twisting squeezing sensation in his navel. In his opinion, this was almost as bad as the Cruciatus.

The uncomfortable feelings went away and he was next to her in a cluttered sitting room. Children's toys were on the sofa and chairs. There was a box with more toys in a corner. The open drapes revealed a view of a tree lined street and other buildings. Dolph released her hand. He slowly walked around the room, pausing to examine odd items.

"What is all of this?" He waved at a variety of slim boxes and an empty picture frame.

"That is a television, and various things for playing movies, music and video games. I will teach you about them later." She pointed at the floor in front of her. "Come here."

He obeyed without question and knelt at her feet. Hermione smiled down at him and rubbed his shoulders.

"You're so much taller than Lucius. I like this." She stepped closer and cupped the back of his head, urging him to rest his face against her upper abdomen. He tipped his head up and nuzzled the bottom of her breasts.

"There are some advantages to being tall," he agreed. "Mistress, will you collar me at our wedding?"

"I think that will be a private ceremony with Lucius and maybe Cissy as witnesses." She bent over and softly kissed him. "How long has it been since you've been intimate with anyone?"

"Consensual?"

"Yes." Her face hardened slightly.

"I'd like to say fifth year, however, there were a few times I was willing to bed Bella. There might have been some encounters after I escaped from prison. So much is not clear from that time."

"Fifth year was your first time? Were you both of age?"

"I wasn't. I'm not sure about her. She'd put notes in my books telling me when and where to be. I'd meet her, we'd revise and snog. There was some fumbling and touching like any teens will do." Dolph closed his eyes and shuddered.

"What is it? What is wrong?" Hermione tugged on his hair.

"Our last time was a week before winter holidays. We'd been revising. Alice complained about how her feet were achy and I made myself her footstool. I was on my hands and knees in front of her. She began to prod me with her heel and poke at me with her toe. It felt good." Dolph smiled at the memory. "She wanted to know if I was a traditionalist and what was under my robes. I offered to show her."

"What did she say?"

"Alice was agreeable and removed her feet from my back. I moved onto just my knees and began to unfasten my buttons. That was when McGonagall found us. She had a lot to say, none of it flattering about me." Dolph looked up at Hermione. "By the time she was done scolding, Alice was in tears and I had detention for a week."

"I think you need a few happy memories." Hermione stepped back. "Come with me."

"Do you wish for me to crawl or walk?"

"Stand up and follow me." Hermione smiled at him reassuringly. She led him to her bedroom. "Undress and lie down."

Dolph wasn't surprised when she leaned against a wall and watched him strip nude. He took his time, carefully folding each item of clothing and stacking it on a low chest of drawers. Dolph stretched out on the bed.

"Very nice," Hermione slowly stalked over to him and sat down. She lightly ran her hand along his chest and lower. "This time is yours, Dolph. I want you to relax and let the pleasure wash over you. Tug on the sheets, make noises, and come when your body is ready for release. Don't try to make things last."

"Yes, Mistress." He smiled up at her and then watched as she began to explore him. He shuddered at some of the caresses. Each nibble made him whimper and when she finally took his prick in her mouth, he cried out.

The things Hermione did with her lips and hands were like nothing he'd ever experienced. Dolph's hips bucked and he pulled on the sheets with his hands while restlessly moving his feet. He shouted when he came.

"Hmm, yum," she purred after sucking up every thing he had to offer. "You're a screamer. I like that. I'll need to adjust the monitoring charms so that the children don't hear you." She caressed his legs.

His eyes felt heavy and Dolph wanted to curl up around her. "Mistress, what about your pleasure?"

"Later, after you recover." She patted him on the belly and sat up. "I think this arrangement will work out for both of us." Hermione undressed and dropped her clothing on the floor. She snuggled close to him.

He woke from his nap feeling rested and randy. Hermione's bum was pressed against his groin. Dolph rubbed his full prick along her body and lightly touched her arm.

"Mistress, are you awake?"

"Mm-hmm, is there something you want?" She faced him, draping her right leg over his thigh.

"I would like to pleasure you." Dolph dragged a nail across one of her nipples and watched as it hardened. "Please tell me what you like."

"Lie back…no, prop up a bit with the pillows. There that's better." She straddled his body and leaned forward. "Now you can reach all of me and watch my reactions." Hermione guided one of his hands to her breast. "Touch me all over. I'll let you know what I like and don't like."

He discovered she liked to have the inside of her arm just above the elbow licked. Her knees were ticklish, and she liked having her breasts sucked.

Dolph thought her navel was delicious and so was her cunny. He also liked the way she purred when aroused. By the time she took his erection in hand and lowered herself on him, he was very familiar with her body.

She easily rode him, her hands lightly rested on his chest and a one of his forearms. Her hips perfectly fit in his hands and the sight of his cock appearing and disappearing between her legs was one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen. Hermione tightened her inner muscles and slowly rose up.

"Fuck!"

"Do you like that?" She nipped at his mouth.

"Yes, that was brilliant." He groaned when she did it again. Dolph stroked her clit and grinned when she began to rotate her hips along with rising up and down.

"You feel so good." She raked her nails down his chest. They didn't break skin and he shivered with pleasure.

"Please, mark me, Mistress," he begged.

Hermione leaned forward and bit him on his chest. She sucked on his sweaty skin, lipped and biting a second time. When she straightened up, he had a large, dark love bite above his left nipple.

He made a mewling noise when she reached behind her bum and tickled at his bollocks. Dolph was very close to coming and wanted her to orgasm first.

"Relax, just let things happen." Hermione crooned while riding him faster.

Dolph drew up a foot and bent his knee. He gripped her hips and bucked under her, raising his hips as he came.

Hermione grinned down at him in triumph. "I like seeing you come. She leaned forward and kissed him. "Touch my clit. Bring me off with your fingers."

He obeyed her command and smiled when he felt her body tighten around his soft prick. Dolph held her close while they caught their breath. His hands cupped her bum and she stroked his chest.

"I think we are well suited." She smirked down at him.

"I believe you are right, Mistress."

"Hermione," she corrected him. "I'm Mistress when we are doing a scene or playing with Lucius. All other times, I am Hermione."

"All right, I can remember that." He grinned and hugged her. "Hermione, I do not want my past to taint your children. What do you think of you keeping your name, or of me taking your name?"

"I think I like the idea of you becoming my husband and using my last name."

They kissed to seal this agreement.

~~Samhain~~

"With this ring, I thee wed." Hermione slid the ring on Dolph's finger. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You may kiss your groom," the priest declared.

Dolph bent down for Hermione's kiss.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to introduce for the first time, Mr and Mrs Granger."

The many witnesses filling the atrium of the Ministry of Magic gasped at this declaration.

Dolph felt like he owned the world. The last few days had been a revelation in the many ways he'd been wrong. This young witch was an excellent teacher, her children were a delight, especially Rose who was a miniature version of her mummy. A small body flung itself against his legs.

"MINE." Rose held her arms up at him.

"Yes, yours and your mummy's." He crooned as he lifted the toddler.


End file.
